1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide cam die for fabricating a metal thin plate with a press machine.
2. Description of Background Art
Typically, a slide cam die includes a slide cam base, a wedge-shaped slide cam sliding on a guide surface of the slide cam base and mounting a press tool such as a punch or a trimming blade thereon, and an actuating cam driving the slide cam in contact therewith. With this configuration, however, a pierce punch, a flange block, or the like, mounted on the slide cam cannot by individually demounted therefrom, when a need arises, such as the need for adjusting there parts. Instead, the slide cam mounting the pierce punch, the flange block, and the like, must be removed as a whole.
When it is necessary to remove a pierce punch, a flange block for reasons such as adjustment, it would be desirable to be able to individually remove the pierce punch, the flange block, or the like, without the need to take out the entire slide cam. This would reduce a working time. In addition, if parts can be removed individually, for example, only an adapter plate might be replaced, thereby enabling the reuse of a slide cam, and thus reducing cost. Furthermore, with individually removable parts, increased design flexibility can be attained with a given slide cam. Thus, a wide variety of work pieces can be accommodated without the effort and expense of changing the slide cam.